


Easy love

by natoureuse



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, lucas simply being there, mentions of Lucille, people not understanding mental illness, slight angst, slight mention of hurt/comfort, this is my first job in here so be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoureuse/pseuds/natoureuse
Summary: He cried then. Hating himself for being annoying for no reason, for making people uncomfortable.He loved everything so easily, but he felt like he was never gonna receive easy love in return because he was hard to deal with. And maybe he was, but that didn’t mean anything.Or; my take in “Eliott is a lover. Of everything.”
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 14
Kudos: 138





	Easy love

Eliott is a lover. Of everything.

“Can someone tell me what we were seeing yesterday in class?”

He was 6 at the time. His teacher would ask that every morning, but the answer would never be fully completed. Actually, he doesn’t remember most of what he learnt, or actually how he learnt it. At this age you absorb information and it stays there. He learnt how to read, but he doesn’t remember how exactly. Neither he remembers how exactly he learnt the name of the numbers, or the alphabet, but he knows.

“The five senses!”

Eliott would be listening, but not participating. He was talkative, his teacher could tell, but he preferred to stay quiet and hear and learn.

“And what are they?”

The girl to his left doubted for a moment before raising her hand.

“Sight, taste, smell…” She stopped, trying to remember.

“Hearing and touch!” Another guy screamed.

“Exactly. Now I want you to tell me which one you like the most. Which one you feel you couldn’t live without.”

Now that he is older, he wonders why in the hell questions as deep would be aimed to six year old children who just memorized the external aspect of what was asked. He remembers this class particularly because of the confusion that surrounded him, because he is extra now and he was extra then. All of his classmates would scream one sense and get on with it, and maybe is what the teacher was expecting but, he had to over analyze.

Every sense was worth it. They build up the world. Eliott wanted to live in a world in which he would experiment everything, and he wanted to love everything.  
Not everything was worth loving, but he learnt that by years that passed. 

He met Lucille when he was 14. The sister of a friend of a friend indeed.

They would meet at some birthday party, this ones that weren’t too crazy but either too boring. She would be sweet and he would smile. They would get along and they would talk. Everything was kinda gentle, because she was innocent and so was he, and that would make him feel like in a movie. He would think that she was the one, not because he felt it or anything, but because she was so cute and interesting.

He had his first kiss years before that though. With a guy called Matthew Raimond. Everyone made a big deal when they found out, and he thought it was because he was twelve.

“Maybe I’m too little?” He thought to himself. 

Little did he know that labels existed and that love had factions. He didn’t love Matt, he was good looking and it happened, but it’s what it was. He always knew that he liked people, so when he found out about sexualities he picked the one he was the most comfortable with and now he can say that he is proud, but he kind of always was. 

Lucille and him became such good friends, and he wouldn’t stop saying he loved her, because he did. And then the day would come in which he would be staring distracted at the grass in the park, and he could feel her gaze on his side. He turned, she leaned in, they kissed and he thought that was it.

When they started dating he was… happy? He was already happy having her as a friend, so for him it didn’t change much. Now they would hold hands and kiss and it was great, but he has always been an affective person so he would just be glad to have someone he could express all of that with.

So yeah, he was happy with her. And he loved her.

When he started having too many bad days and some that were too good, he started thinking that maybe something bigger was going on. And he was right.

He was bipolar.

He was scared because, well, he was sick. But he thought that he was gonna be able to handle it and accept himself.

What he didn’t expect was for people to leave. Friends from school, that he thought cared about him, would be there for him at the beginning, but then they would realize it wasn’t just him being in a bad mood and they would get tired of him being annoying for no reason and for too many days (their words).

He cried then. Hating himself for being annoying for no reason, for making people uncomfortable. He never asked Lucille to stay, but she did, and he held onto her too tight it became painful.

He still loved her, the way he always did, the only way he thought love could ever feel like. But he broke up with her many times because he didn’t want encagement anymore. He wanted to change something. But once she would ask “Are you coming over tonight?” and he would. Always coming back to what he knew wasn’t gonna move.

And now he asks himself, did I actually love her? Yeah, he did. But not like this. 

“Trust me, come on.”

Lucas huffed.

“Why should I trust you with anything food related?”

They were there in their kitchen. Both of them shirtless because it was July, and Eliott was smiling wide. Holding a fork in front of his boyfriend’s face.

“It’s just some fruit, baby.”

“I hate liquid caramel.” He replied “And it was your idea to mix it, so it can’t be good.”

“You don’t hate liquid caramel.” He knew he did, but still.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Not this one.”

“It’s literally liquid caramel how is there any differen-

He shoved the fork into his mouth.

“Eliott!”

He laughed loudly. There were a lot of times that Lucas was a pain in the ass, a grumpy little creature… and he loved him.

The first time he saw him he didn’t know if what he felt was normal. His heart was beating loud and he just wanted… him.  
He did love Lucille, he did appreciate her, but actually he never cared about them dating or them simply being friends.  
With Lucas, the thought of just being friends made him sick at his stomach. He wanted to kiss him fervently, slow, kiss him goodbye, kiss him hello.  
He wanted to hug him from behind, and hold his hand and play with his fingers and be happy. Because he felt like he could be happy with Lucas, and he was. He was so happy.

“You are so dramatic.”

Not caring about him still chewing, Eliott grabbed the side of his face to peck his lips slowly. The sound of their mouths separating and coming back together in little kisses made Eliott smile against his mouth. He pulled back, but not much. Lucas was directly looking at him, with his shiny eyes.

“You are so beautiful.” Eliott’s hand, still on the side of his face, caressed his cheek gently. “My love.”

A smile broke at Lucas lips, and he took the fork from Eliott’s hand.

“Now you try it.”

He already had, but he opened his mouth anyway.

[“How was your first day?”

A sigh came out of his mouth, but it finished forming a smile. He didn’t say anything about that guy, but it was all he could think about.  
It was in the late night when he started making up random scenarios in his head, and he kinda felt like a creep because again, he didn’t know him.  
It was when thoughts and memories started to get mixed, that he got scared.  
He remembers that one friend he had, that one that…

“You are hard to love.”

She told him that. Then she added “That’s all.” like it was not a big deal, like it didn’t mean everything to him. Like it didn’t define him.

Then months later Lucas would come into his life, and in one particularly hard episode he would tell him, “Loving you is the easiest thing I’ve ever done.” And he would burst into tears. 

He loved everything so easily, but he felt like he was never gonna receive easy love in return because he was hard to deal with. And maybe he was, but that didn’t mean anything. He was Eliott still, and the people who loved Eliott would keep doing it. He wasn’t hard to love, people just wanted everything to be fun and games and obviously like that it’s easy to love everything, but it’s fake.]

“I told you it was good.” Eliott said, feeding his boyfriend again.

Lucas held his hand so he put the plate down. Crossing his arms around his neck, he started giving him short kisses all over his smile.  
He laughed slightly, hugging him by the waist.

“What is this for?” He asked.

“Me being cheesy? Nothing. I just love you.”

“Ah ouais?” He hummed, bringing Lucas even closer. “I love you too. So much.” With that said, he started peppering kisses all over Lucas’ face and neck, making him laugh.

Eliott was a lover. Of everything. But he is sure he has never loved anything the way he loves this boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you are reading this, thank you <3  
> It’s my first time posting something in here, so sorry if it’s a little messy but I guess I’ll learn.  
> This is a rather short thing just for a start. I hope you liked it though.


End file.
